Moisture-curable silylated resins including those obtained from the silylation of polyurethanes derived from polycarbonate diols and polyisocyanates are known and are valued for the functional properties they confer on coating, sealant and adhesive compositions containing them.
However, known moisture-curable silylated resins, including those of the aforementioned silylated polycarbonate diol-based polyurethane type, may fail to perform acceptably in a given coating, sealant or adhesive composition, either during the application of these products and/or in their post-cured properties. For example, and as discovered herein, a moisture-cured silylated polyurethane resin derived from a representative commercially available polycarbonate diol made from a single acyclic aliphatic diol has been found to exhibit performance characteristics that at best are marginal or mediocre and at worst are deficient and unacceptable where high quality coatings, sealants and adhesives are concerned. The overall poor performance characteristics of the moisture-cured resin are believed to be attributable to the polycarbonate diols from which the resin is made.